All's Fair in Love and Call of Duty
by jericho2k
Summary: All Sam and Mike want to do is play Call of Duty...unfortunately for them Mercedes and Tina have other ideas. Inspired by a fic request from the lovely Riga from gleeforum for a fic to go with her awesome artwork...


**Disclaimer: Not mine people...**

**This is a short one-shot that was born from a piece of Samcedes art by the wonderful Riga from gleeforum. She requested that someone use it as a prompt and here is my attempt. Unfortunately it won't let me paste the link ****drop by the forum in the sam/mercedes thread give her big props! Link to the pic is on pg 1758...enjoy!**

'One, two, three!' Mercedes yelled the battle cry from behind the sofa as she and Tina leapt over its back and on top of their respective boyfriends who were seated on said sofa furiously battling it out on Call of Duty. Tina landed by Mike's side, taking advantage of his surprise to wrestle the Xbox 360 controller out of his hand.

'Hey! Give that back!' he yelped pulling her down across his lap and raising him arm to try and pluck the controller out of her grasp.

'No way!' she cried holding it high, giggling in triumph. He suddenly launched himself up from the sofa and snatched the controller out of her hand.

'Mike! That's so not fair!' she pouted, annoyed. She made another attempt to wrestle the controller out of his hand but halted as she heard the commotion coming from the other side of the sofa.

Mercedes had landed on Sam's lap knocking the controller out of his hand on to the floor and she tried scrambled off him in hot pursuit of it.

'Oh no, you don't!' he grabbed her hips holding her still. Mercedes twisted in his grasp and half turned leaning towards the floor. Her hands were flush to the floor and she managed to kick out from his hold and slide on her belly towards the controller now lying in the middle of the room. Her pink T-shirt had ridden up and her hair was in all kinds of mess, she supposed but nothing mattered right now but seizing the controller in her hand victoriously. She commando crawled towards the prize and stretched her hand to close around it when her ankle was grabbed from behind and she was pulled backwards along the carpet. She tried to dig her nails in futilely. _So damned close! _She heard Tina shouting in the background, encouraging her.

'Go Cedes! Go Cedes' before a hard, warm body landed on top of hers and large hands proceeded to tickle her mercilessly. She shrieked with laughter trying to catch her breath and wiggle the few feet that she needed to get to the controller.

'No Sam! Get off!' she could barely get the words out. He knew all the places she was ticklish and was giving her no quarter.

'Never!' he laughed in her ear, kissing it quickly before stretching a long arm past her head to try a grab the offending controller.

'Uff,' his arm suddenly shot back down as Mercedes' elbow connected with his well-defined abs.

'That's not fair,' he puffed struggling for air. She grinned at him mischievously and sing-songed

'All's fair in love and Call of Duty, Sammy,' and rolled out from under him. Her hand closed around the controller and she pulled herself up on her feet raising it above her head in victory.

'I got the controller na,na,na,na,na! I got the controller-'she knew she looked ridiculous, dancing like some sort of demented fool, dishevelled and hair in disarray, having lost one shoe in her battle with Sam but the euphoria of winning was coursing through her veins, making her reckless.

'Watch out!' Tina's warning came too late, as the controller was snatched out of her hand by her boyfriend and held above her head. There was _no way_ she was going to reach it, not even if she had been wearing heels.

'You shouldn't have celebrated your victory so soon, Mercy' he smiled, his gorgeous green eyes twinkling at her as he backed up towards the sofa. Grumbling she followed him, huffing sulkily. She kicked off the other shoe and placed one knee on the sofa. Sam stood with his knees against the sofa, grinning goofily at her, completely smitten. The wheels in Mercedes head started turning and she smiled at him impishly. The grin on his face became wary as she threaded her right arm through his to grasp his waist. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. He reacted immediately, deepening the kiss, closing his eyes and she smiled against his lips. One more move to make on her part and she would finally win the war. She opened her mouth at the same time that his tongue slid along her lips and her left hand gripped the controller which his other hand had just dropped into her hand. She almost forgot her victory as he kissed her bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck.

'That is against the rules, you know' he complained against her mouth. She smiled, pulling away

'You love it really,'

'I love _you,_' he whispered, dropping his forehead onto hers and rubbing her nose with his causing her to giggle.

'I got it!' Tina's excited shriek broke into their moment. Mercedes saw Tina, sitting in Mike's lap controller in hand having obviously been kissed senseless. No too senselessly to not have taken advantage of the situation and stolen the controller out of his hand. Sam rolled his eyes at his best friend.

'You can talk, dude,' Mike mumbled embarrassed.

'Yeah well at least I put up a fight,' Sam retorted, chuckling. He sat down with Mercedes in his lap.

'So what now?' he asked her, wrapping his arms around her.

Both Mercedes and Tina screamed at the same time 'We get our Call of Duty on!'

Mike winced saying 'There's a reason we don't let them play dude, they're going to hand our asses to us' Sam nodded, resigning himself to the inevitable.

'If you're going to kill me at least do it with a bomb or gun…please don't ninja up on me and slit my throat baby…it's humiliating!'

Mercedes smirked at him 'Oh Sammy, how you talk!'

Tina chimed in 'Winning team gets to pick the movie!' Both guys groaned, their idea of an Avatar night heading straight out of the window.

'Titanic it is,' said Mike sighing as Tina handed him the controller. Sam watched as Mercedes went head to head with Mike and the TV screen exploded in a frenzy of bombs, smoke and bullets. Barely a minute into the scenario Mercedes crept up behind Mike and cut his throat in her signature move.

'Ninja!' she screamed clapping happily, dancing in Sam's lap.

Tina wolf -whistled and high-fived her friend as Sam rubbed a hand over his face.

'Titanic it is,' he said shaking his head, unable to stop a proud smile spreading over his face. His Mercy really was something else.

'


End file.
